


El guapo durmiente

by kimyoungbean (Justalittlewriter)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Cute Kids, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/kimyoungbean
Summary: —Rey dragón, rápido, Min ha herido a Shownu, ¡debes salvarlo! —Changkyun abrió precipitadamente la puerta de la cocina, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.
O, en el que Monsta X cree que Shownu es la bella durmiente y Kihyun su príncipe Felipe.





	

Si había algo en que sus hijos siempre concordaban, era en que les encantaba jugar con Hyunwoo.

Quizás era porque Hyunwoo podía levantarlos en el aire y les decía que así se sentía ser Superman (o los pájaros, en el caso de Changkyun), o porque siempre hacía la actuación más exagerada y menos convincente que podía cuando jugaban a los superhéroes y el villano, también conocido como “el malvado Min”, lograba derrotarlo.

Sí, Kihyun entendía perfectamente por qué a sus hijos les gustaba tanto jugar con su esposo, él lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo cuando eran niños, pero lo que no entendía era por qué los cinco tenían exactamente la misma reacción cada vez que “Shownu” era derrotado.

— **Oh por dios, ¡mataste a papá!** —gritaría Hoseok, a punto de romper en un histérico llanto (a veces le costaba recordar que él era el mayor).

— **Sólo debe estar dormido, como Rapunzel.** —Acotaría Jooheon, antes de recibir el ligero golpe de Minhyuk, indignado por su ignorancia.

— **¡Esa es la bella durmiente, no Rapunzel, tonto!** —Y en el fondo se podría oír a Changkyun fingiendo sorpresa por el imperdonable error de su hermano.

— **Entonces** —comenzaría dramáticamente Hyungwon— **, sólo el beso del verdadero amor lo despertará…** —y se levantaría de su lado para ir a inspeccionar a su padre.

Minhyuk tomaría una exagerada bocanada de aire, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y posando la otra sobre su pecho.

— **¡Abran paso** —correría a sus hermanos exageradamente e inflaría el pecho todo lo que podía— **, yo lo despertaré!**

Los cuatro le darían un empujón, enviándolo nuevamente hacia atrás, y el rostro de Minhyuk se transformaría en un mohín completo.

— **¡Tú fuiste el que lo noqueó!** —a estas alturas, Hoseok ya estaría llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Hyungwon sobaba su espalda lentamente.

— **Papá, digo, Rey dragón, ¡tienes que salvar a Shownu!** —Jooheon correría a su lado para tomar su mano y mirarlo con súplica.

— **Él estará bien.** —Y Kihyun caería en la rutina de querer arruinar los planes de Hyunwoo.

— **¿¡No quieres salvar a papá!?** —Hoseok lloraría aún más fuerte, empapando por completo su rostro— **, ¿¡ya no lo amas!?** —Sus cuatro hermanos se unirían a la mirada de desconsuelo y Kihyun tendría que reprimir un suspiro (y las ganas de tirar de sus mejillas)— **, ¿¡se van a divorciar!?**

En serio, ¿por qué era siempre el mismo monólogo?

— **Hoseok…** —se arrodillaría frente al mayor y secaría sus lágrimas con los pulgares **—, por supuesto que amo a tu papá, y no, no vamos a divorciarnos, así que deja de llorar, sabes que si estás triste, tus hermanos se pondrán tristes también.** —Hoseok asentiría y le daría una enorme y brillante sonrisa, como si ya no estuviera preocupado por el posible divorcio de sus padres.

— **¡Salva a Shownu, Rey dragón!** —Exclamaría Changkyun, saltando y tomando su camiseta animadamente. Y, finalmente, Kihyun suspiraría, porque vamos, ¿cómo es que Hyunwoo siempre se salía con la suya? ¿Era su turno de lavar los platos?, sólo tenía que susurrar las palabras correctas en el momento adecuado y Kihyun se encargaba de ello; ¿tenían que visitar a sus padres?, bastaba con que lo besara y acariciara en los lugares correctos y Kihyun ya estaba enviándole un mensaje de disculpas a su madre; Hyunwoo era uno de sus puntos débiles, y siempre sabía cómo utilizarlo en su contra; agrega a cualquiera de sus hijos llorando a la ecuación y tenías a Kihyun reconstruyendo el Coliseo de Roma desde sus cimientos.

— **I.M, llévame con Shownu, es mi deber salvarlo** —realmente, esa era su única línea cuando jugaban a los superhéroes, él ni siquiera tenía poderes ( _“¡claro que los tienes!, el poder del amor verdadero es el más valioso”_ le había dicho Minhyuk cuando se los había cuestionado; claro que él no lo entendería, era el villano más poderoso de Ciudad X, él no necesitaba el poder del “verdadero amor”) y se dedicaba a besar a Hyunwoo cada vez que el malvado Min lo derrotaba (que era cuatro o cinco veces por semana, en serio, ¿no era Shownu el héroe más fuerte de la cuidad?)

— **Shownu, sé fuerte, el Rey dragón está aquí para salvarte.** —Changkyun apretaría el bíceps de su padre, mientras Kihyun se arrodillaba a su lado.

Los cinco niños se agruparon a su alrededor, mirándolos expectantes y esperando el momento de la verdad; Jooheon tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fueran a salir del rostro, había veces en que Kihyun se preguntaba cómo hacía Hyunwoo para mantenerse tan impasible en su papel; luego recordaba que estaba hablando de Son Hyunwoo, que sólo tenía expresión en el rostro cuando le decía cosas tiernas, estaba presumiéndole lo guapo y listos que eran sus hijos a Seungcheol y Jaebum, haciendo gorgoritos a sus hijos, o elogiando eternamente su habilidad para la cocina.

La única razón por la que él no había combustionado aún era porque lo hacían _demasiado_ seguido como para que siguiera funcionando (excepto cuando Jooheon se enteraba de que Soonyoung iría de visita, nunca dejaba de causarle extrema ternura la reacción de su hijo cuando sabía que vería a su doppelgänger).

Y si bien Kihyun no era el fan número uno de jugar a los héroes de Ciudad X (ubicación: su jardín), tenía que admitir que la escena (porque sí, _siempre_ era la misma) del Rey dragón despertando a Shownu con el beso del verdadero amor era suficientemente romántica como para tener al malvado Min mordiéndose las uñas de los nervios. Quizás era por el hecho de que Kihyun se acercaba en cámara lenta a los labios de su esposo, quizás porque Changkyun comenzaba a tararear _I will always love you_ , o quizás porque en el momento en que Hyunwoo “despertaba”, reconocía al instante esos labios tan familiares y devolvía la presión con tal fervor; que siempre le erizaba la piel y ponía a llorar al frío y genial Wonho.

Y cuando finalmente se separaban, con los vítores de sus camaradas (y enemigo) de fondo, Kihyun estaba extasiado, su mente nublada y su corazón latiendo como la primera vez que se atrevió a besar a Hyunwoo, el mismo que lo miraba con esa pequeña, odiosa y atractiva sonrisa plasmada en su cara; y la realidad golpearía a Kihyun, que de repente recordaba que su esposo nuevamente se había salido con la suya, nuevamente había conseguido que Kihyun hiciera lo que él quería, cuándo lo quería y cómo lo quería; y Kihyun lo hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante, si al mirarlo a los ojos no hubiera sentido la misma electricidad que el día en que volvieron a encontrarse, después de tantos años, recorrer su cuerpo, y su corazón expandiéndose físicamente.

Al final, simplemente volvió a besarlo, mientras Jooheon y Changkyun comenzaban a gritar y bailar lo que sólo se podía asumir como la canción del _Titanic_ ; Hoseok volvía a llorar, balbuceando algo parecido a un agradecimiento a Kihyun por salvar a su papá; y Hyungwon y Minhyuk asentían, felices con el desenlace de su historia.

* * *

 

— **Rey dragón, rápido, Min ha herido a Shownu, ¡debes salvarlo!** —Changkyun abrió precipitadamente la puerta de la cocina, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar— **, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.** —Y sin más preámbulo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el jardín, donde Hyunwoo yacía, “dormido”.

— **En serio, tienen veinte años, ¿no creen que ya es hora de dejar de jugar al guapo durmiente?** —se quejó, pero arrodillándose junto a Hyunwoo de todos modos.

— **¿¡Acaso no quieres salvar a papá!?** —Hoseok parecía a punto de llorar, y Kihyun suspiró, rendido e incrédulo consigo mismo porque aún caía en ese truco; se acercó a los labios de Hyunwoo, y lo besó delicadamente, recibiendo como respuesta el grito de victoria de sus hijos y los labios de su esposo curvándose en una fastidiosa sonrisa.


End file.
